


The Other Sheppard

by Hilaryh90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaryh90/pseuds/Hilaryh90
Summary: The lost city, battles against the wraith, working along side your brother and falling for a member of your team. What could go wrong? Follow Liza Sheppard as she travels to different worlds in the Pegasus galaxy with her brother battling not only aliens that will kill you but also her own heart.Set in Season 2 and so on.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**The Other Sheppard**

**A/N: So I'm gonna be starting in season 2 with this story. It's going to be pairing Ronon and my OC Liza Sheppard because, well..it's Ronon lol I hope you enjoy this story, It'll be somewhat of a slow burn but I won't take forever with it. Also go easy on me I just recently started to re-watch Stargate Atlantis so I'm still planning this out as I go.**

It's been a year since I've join the Atlantis expedition with my older brother John Sheppard, well older by a year but still. In the beginning since we got here everything seemed so different, I'm on John's team with a woman we met on another planet named Teyla, and Rodney McKay who is, well...a pain in the ass most days but he's pretty good at getting us out of tight situations. We face a threat of an alien race called the Wraith, they kill people by putting their hands on you and drain your life source, kind of like a spider except bigger and more terrifying. Like i said though its been a year, and we still have so much to discover.

* * *

"Is the Gate covered?" John asked Major Lorne as Teyla walked in

"Kaufman and Reed, yeah."

"We found a dead Wraith. Shot several times." I told her

"Looked like bullets, but it's hard to say. The guy was a mess" Lorne added

"The Genii have such weapons." She mentioned

"Doctor Beckett is performing an autopsy." Weir says and Beckett walked in, "Here he is now."

"I'm not done not nearly, but I thought you might like to know this. The enzyme sac under the right arm has been removed."

"Ford." John says and we shared a look

"What's going on?" Rodney asked joining us

"Thanks for coming, Rodney." I told him with a hint of sarcasm

"What? I was right in the middle of a.."

"P3M-736. We found a dead Wraith, - maybe killed by Ford." Weir says

"He could still be there." John added

"Whoa, wait a second. 736? The UV index there during the day is something like a thousand." Rodney pointed out

"Bring your sunscreen. Be ready in ten minutes." John told him and left the room then we looked at Rodney

"What? I wanna get Ford back just as much as everyone else, but do you see my complexion?" He asked and I looked at Teyla then we began to walk out.

"Yes." I said

"Yes, it's very fair! Extremely fair."

* * *

"Lifesigns detector's useless." John pointed out after we landed our puddle jumper on the planet. Unfortunately for me he was the one that got blessed with the ancient gene, not me.

"I told you so." Rodney tells him

"Just preserving your streak of being right, officially?" 

"Doctor Parrish believes that the indigenous plant life retains enough residual radioactivity absorbed during the daylight to, well, to screw up our sensors."

"Making it the perfect place to hide." I mentioned and stood up following John out of the jumper with Teyla and Lorne.

"Yes or the perfect place to be exposed to dangerously high levels of solar radiation!"

"Any activity while we were gone?" Lorne asked Reed 

"No, Sir."

"Start a sweep teams of two. Radio contact every twenty minutes." John tells us and I got my gun ready, "How come it smells like I'm on vacation?" He asked and we turned around to look at Rodney.

"Could it be the simulated tropical aroma of cocoa butter?" 

"Strong enough for anyone within five miles to smell you." I tell Rodney

"Like they haven't been tipped off by the Aqua Velva."

"It's dark." John pointed out

"Yeah, and the sun will be up in two hours, forty three minutes and ten seconds." 

"It's raining!" I mentioned

"So we'll be cold and miserable. Look, the cloud cover will depreciate a small percentage of UV rays, but ninety-five percent of deadly is still deadly." 

"Doctor Parrish said a day or two of exposure wasn't gonna kill us." Lorne tells him

"Oh yes, and Doctor Parrish has a PhD in what? Right botany!" 

"Teyla, Liza you're both with me. Kaufman take Villick, Reed and Sherman cover the gate and Major you've got McKay." John tells us and we head off.

"I thought you said teams of two." I mentioned to him as we began walking.

"Would you rather stay back with McKay?" 

"Okay good point." I said and he chuckled. I hear a slight rustle in the trees away from us and looked to my left but didn't see anything.

* * *

"You have any idea what a lone Wraith would be doing out here on foot?" John asked Teyla as he knelt down to look at a weapon laying on the ground as me and Teyla looked around

"No, it is unusual. Perhaps Lieutenant Ford was able to lure him through the Gate."

"It looks as if someone might have headed off in this direction." I pointed out looking at some tracks on the ground and we headed off to follow them.

* * *

"What is it?" I asked Teyla as we stopped 

"I heard something."

"Ford? Is that you? It's John." John calls out

"Aiden, listen to me. We wanna help you, please! Just come out we only wanna talk." I added then we hear a noise ahead of us and run after it.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, it's Major Lorne. In pursuit of suspect." I hear Lorne tell us over the radio as we continue to run.

"What? So are we. Where are you?"

"We're two klicks south of the Stargate. Where are you?" Lorne asked then Teyla gets shot by a red blast, I turned around to look for the attacker but I got hit as well and everything went dark.

* * *

"John?" I asked as I started to wake up 

"You OK?" 

"My head hurts like a mother..." I started to say but turned my head to look at the man knelt down by our stuff, it definately didn't look like Ford and I heard Teyla wake up

"Teyla?" I asked her

"I'm ok, except my head hurts." 

"I hear ya." I tell her

"Where are we?" 

"I don't know, but I was just about to ask him." John tells us and I looked over at the man again as he stood up walking over to us holding one of our guns, "You might wanna be careful where you point that thing. Looks like you've got the safety off." John tells him and the man cocks the gun and points it at him, "OK, be that way. But my guess is if you wanted us dead, we'd be dead right now, so why don't you tell us who you are and what you want." John says and the man stayed quiet, "Alright, I'll go first. I'm Lieutenant

Colonel John Sheppard."

"I am Teyla Emmagan." Teyla says and I stayed quiet.

"Liza." John whispered to me

"I'm Major Liza Sheppard." I introduced 

"My sister." John mentioned

"Only when I claim him." 

"Hey now." John said turning his head to me and I shrugged.

"Colonel?" The man asked John

"It's my rank military designation."

"Specialist Ronon Dex." The man tells us

"That's you ?" I asked him

"Name and rank."

"Military?" John asked

"I used to be. It was a long time ago."

"And now?" John asked him 

"Now I'm deciding whether to kill you and your friends."

* * *

As we sat in the cave we watched as Ronon started to rub something on his arms, and I will admit, I was staring at them, I'm a girl, sue me.

"Look, the men guarding the Stargate are highly-trained soldiers armed with deadly weapons." John tells him

"Stargate?" 

"Stargate, big circle thing." John explained

"I've always known it as the Ring of the Ancestors. No matter I have to make it through."

"Look, we didn't come here looking for trouble, and the whole killing thing is really unnecessary." I told Ronon and he looked at us

"If your friends try to stop me.."

"They won't, if John tells them not to. Untie us, we'll all go to the Gate together and you can be on your way." I said

"But why should I trust you?"

"That's a good question." I tell him and paused, "John, Teyla why should he trust us?" I asked them 

"We mean you no harm. We are only here searching for a friend." Teyla says

"I saw him your friend."

"Where? When?" John asked

"He killed the Wraith that was hunting me."

"Hunting you?" I asked him

"Why are you looking for him?" 

"His name is Aiden Ford and he is sick. He needs our help." Teyla says

"Thought he'd been in the sun too long. It can make you sick here."

"We know that, and that may be true, but that's not all that's wrong with him." I mentioned

"Then why is he running from you?" 

"Well, he's not, exactly." John says

"Then what is he doing exactly?" 

"It's complicated." John told him

"You can do better than that."

* * *

"The Wraith was feeding on him. Apparently they inject some sort of drug into you when they feed. He killed the Wraith, got an overdose of the drug. Kinda messed with him up." John explained

"But we think we can help him if we can find him." I added and we hear our radios crackle and Ronon looks at them then back at us.

"What is that?" 

"Radios. Communication devices. Our people are trying to contact us. The cave must be causing some interference with the signal." John tells him and he walked out then I feel Teyla moving her hands

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked her 

"Getting my hand free."

"Didn't feel that way." John says and I shake my head.

* * *

"Keep your hands where I can see them." John tells Ronon as we walk out of the cave aiming our guns at him 

"I told you, I have to get to the Ring."

"Why?" John asked him 

"Because the Wraith are coming."

"How do you know?" I asked 

"I know. They're hunting me."

"Join the club." John pointed out

"You are a Runner. I have heard stories, but..." Teyla says

"What's a Runner?" I asked her 

"I was captured during a culling on my planet. I was taken to a ship. A Wraith started to feed on me. Something made him stop. They operated on me put some sort of tracking device in my back and released me. They hunted me. I hunted them back. I've been running ever since." Ronon says and I see him slowly reach for his gun

"Don't do it. Like I said, we're not here to get in your way." John tells him

"That's good." Ronon says then tossed the backpack at John then pulled out his gun shooting Teyla then me knocking us out.

* * *

"Look, you wanna go through the Gate, go." John tells Ronon after we wake back up, I'm starting to hate that gun, "Give me my radio, I'll order my men not to stop you."

"You can tell them in person. I'm taking you with me."

"You know, there's a chance we could help you." I mentioned to him

"How?"

"We know a pretty good doctor maybe he could take that tracking device out of you." I tell him

"You think I haven't tried?" 

"Suit yourself." I said

"And why would you do that?" 

"Because we're good people." I point out, "Look, like he told you. You hate the Wraith, we hate the Wraith. It's something we all have in common. We just want our friend back."

"You get this tracking device out of me I'll get your friend back for you."

"OK, good. It's a deal." John says

"She stays though." Ronon tells us indicating to me, "You two go." He says and I looked at him confused.

"Uh why?" John asked him

"Leverage."

"Deal." I said and John looked at me

"Wait, what?"

"John, if this gets Ford back I'll do it." I tell him and he sighed then nodded, "Go." I said and they took off as I looked at Ronon.

* * *

"This is not necessary you know." I tell Ronon indicating to his gun and he moves it down, "How long have you been on the run?" I asked him as we sat near the entrance of the cave 

"Seven years."

"And you have been on your own all that time?" I asked 

"Not much choice."

"Afraid of bringing the Wraith down on anyone you were with?" I ask 

"Can't go home. Can't stay in one place for too long."

"Why do you think they do it?" I ask him 

"I don't know. Sport, training, learn how we fight, measure our will to survive."

"I can't even begin to imagine." I point out

"One time I accidentally came across a planet with a village near the Ring."

"What happened?" I asked 

"I stayed one night had a real meal for a change. I flied away the next day. Didn't matter. I later heard the whole village.." He started to say but stopped and I saw the regret on his face, I opened my mouth to say something but then John's voice came over the radio

_"Liza, this is John, come in?"_ He asked and Ronon hands me the radio 

"Go ahead."

_"You OK?"_ He asked me

"Yes. We're fine."

_"I'm here with Doctor Beckett. He's coming in."_ John tells me

"Unarmed." Ronon mentioned

"Ronon would like me to remind you that Doctor Beckett should be unarmed." I said to John.

* * *

"Hello." Beckett greeted walking into the area me and Ronon were in while Ronon held his gun on me, "I normally don't make house calls like this, but then again this isn't really a house, is it?" 

"What's in the case, Doc?" Ronon asked him as he lightly grabbed my arm moving us forward 

"Surgical implements, diagnostic tools, various drugs, analgesics, antibiotics."

"What?" Ronan asked looking to me 

"Ronon, Doctor Carson Beckett. Doctor Beckett, Ronon." I introduced

"Pleasure. I understand you have some sort of a transmitter in your back. Well, have a seat. Off with your shirt, and let's have a look." Beckett tells him and Ronon sat down but kept his gun on me.

"A little help." Ronon says and I hesitated then started to undo his protective gear then helped take off his shirt and I paused for a moment staring longer then I should have, he was....damn. I glanced at Ronon's eyes that were looking at me and I cleared my throat looking away and stepped back but my heart was racing a little.

"My God! Tell me you didn't try to cut this thing out yourself." Beckett says breaking the silence

"Yeah, I tried once with a mirror. Couldn't quite reach. Most of it's from two different doctors."

"No-one I know who calls himself a doctor would do this." Beckett pointed out and grabbed his scanner hovering it over Ronon's back

"Is that Ancestor technology?" Ronon asked him

"That it is. Son, you're gonna have to put that weapon down and lie down." 

"Not a chance." Ronon says

"Now you listen to me. I've located the transmitter. It's in the soft tissue next to the second thoracic vertebrae." Beckett tells him

"Good, cut it out."

"I can't do that with you sitting up like this, and I'm gonna have to give you some anesthetic to make you sleep." Beckett says

"No you're not."

"Excuse me?" Beckett asked and I looked at him then at Ronon

"Ronon, you need to trust us." I told him

"I do. That's why he's here and you're still alive. Now get to work, Doc."

* * *

"OK, I'm ready." Beckett says after setting up lights and gearing up, "Look, I just wanna say one last time, I really don't think this is a good idea. I'm gonna be cutting very close to your spinal column here. If you were to flinch.." 

"I won't flinch." 

"OK. Here we go." Beckett says lowering his surgical visor and I held the dish of tools. Ronon starts groaning in pain as Beckett cuts into him and I watch as the gun lowers then Ronon lifted it back up at me, "I think I've got it." Beckett pulled out the device and I looked at Ronon.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and before he could answer he fell over passing out.

* * *

"I'm quite certain I've disabled the device." Beckett tells John as I looked at Ronon

"It may be too late." Teyla pointed out

"We know at least one Wraith tracked Ronon here. I'm gonna look for McKay and Ford." John says

"Yeah, we'll be fine." I reassured him

"Now that the lion's passed out cold." Beckett adds

"I'm gonna pick you up with the Jumper as soon as..." John started to say but then we hear gun shots and him and Teyla ran off.

_"Colonel Sheppard, we've got Gate activity."_ Lorne says over the radio, _"Three Wraith Darts just came through."_

_"Great!" _

"We should head back inside." I said to Beckett and we turned around only to see Ronon was gone. I ran to the cave and saw foot prints leading into it, "He went through there. John, Ronon is gone. There was another way out of the cave." I tell him

_"Get back to the Jumper!" _

* * *

"After they scooped up Ford, the Darts made a beeline for the Gate. We tried to stop them, but.." John explains to Colonel Caldwell 

"You had him in your sights, and you let him get away."

"I shot him once. Didn't slow him down." John tells him

"I shot him too." Rodney adds

"He ran into the beam." John says

"Are you suggesting he wanted to be taken?" Weir asked him

"I think he saw it was the only way off the planet."

"Well, I can tell you from the quality time I spent with Ford, he was definitely not thinking straight." Rodney mentioned

"Now thanks to you, he's in enemy hands with information that could compromise all of us." Caldwell said

"I don't think he'll give us away." John tells him

"Oh, thank you so much for your assurance, Colonel. I'll be sure to include your 'feelings' in my report." Caldwell said and left the room.

"He's a delight." I pointed out and John looked at me.

* * *

"How is it going?" I asked Ronon when I walked into the room we placed him in 

"This place is impressive."

"Those Ancestors sure could build them." I point out

"The guards are unnecessary."

"Well, with your habit of taking people hostage and all." I tell him and I saw a small smile on his face

"I meant, should I want to escape, they will not be able to stop me."

"Right." I said

"Were you able to contact my home world?" 

"Well, that's why I'm here." I tell him

* * *

"I don't understand." Ronon says looking at the screen in the control room of his home planet.

"We have machines called MALPs. They're capable of transmitting back images and information from other planets. We sent this one to the address you gave us." Weir says to him

"That is Sateda?"

"I'm sorry. It doesn't look like anyone survived the last attack." John tells him and he faced us. I saw the hurt on his face before he walked away.


	2. The Other Sheppard chapter 2

**The Other Sheppard**

After I got geared up and stepped out of the locker room I bumped int someone and looked up to see Ronon standing there, "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there."

"Clearly." He says and I looked at him before we started walking

"So um...are...are you liking it here so far?" 

"It's definitely different." He tells me

"Which part? Living in the city of the ancients or being part of a team?" I asked him with a smile which I saw him return, well a small one but I'm counting it.

"Both." He says and I chuckled

"Yeah it takes some getting used to."

"Which part? Living in the city of the ancients or being part of a team?" He asked me repeating my question and I laughed a little looking at him and again I saw a small smile. That's two for me.

"Well I've pretty much gotten used to being on a team even though I'm on the same team as my brother. The whole living in an ancient city though, I've been here a year now and still it just...blows my mind." I tell him and saw him glance at me, "Sorry, I have a tendency to ramble."

"I don't mind." He says and we looked at each other for a moment while we continued walking.

"Listen," I said and we stopped walking, "I may not know what your going through or anything but if you ever wanna talk or just hang out or whatever, let me know. I know how hard it was for Teyla to adapt and I just want you to know that even if you feel like you're an outsider, I don't think you are. John made the right choice wanting you to be on our team. You're just as much a part of us as anyone else here." I tell him and he gave me a full smile, She shoots, and she scores!

"Thank you." Was all he said and I gave him another smile and we continued our way to the gate room and got into the jumper.

* * *

"Look familiar?" John asked Ronon as we exited the gate in our ship 

"No."

"Me either. I do not believe I have been to this planet before." Teyla adds

"There's no sign of any settlements, or at least nothing recent." Rodney says

"Other than the smoke from that camp fire." Ronon pointed out and we see smoke off in the distance.

"Oh, yes well, other than that." Rodney said and Ronon looked at me and we both smiled a little.

"I'll land within a few hundred yards." John tells us and after he landed the ship we got out and walked to the camp site 

"It's primitive, definitely primitive. Probably not even worth making contact." Rodney mentioned as we walked through

"What is that smell?" I asked looking around and saw Ronon walk over to a boiling pot

"It appears they left in a hurry." Teyla mentioned

"They're not used to friendlies coming out of the Gate." John pointed out and I watched Ronon grab the spoon from the pot 

"What are you?" Rodney began to ask him and Ronon took a bite of whatever was in there, "Oh my God, he's tasting it! You don't know what that is. That could be their laundry!"

"Geeze calm down mom." I tell him and he looked at me as I moved over to Ronon

"Pretty good." Ronon says and I chuckled

"Oh yes, good idea. And when you're finished with their porridge, why don't we try their beds." Rodney tells him and Ronon held the spoon up

"Want some?"

"How good is it?" Rodney asked 

"Leave it be Goldilocks." John tells him and we hear a faint wizzing sound

"Get down!" Ronon yelled and quickly moved me to the ground as I see an arrow go in his leg.

"Take cover!" John yells and I helped moved Ronon over to some debris then aimed my gun up firing at the attackers 

"What the hell's in those sling shots?" I asked and looked at Ronon's leg, "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" He says and breaks on end off of it then pulls out the other end. Ouch

"You know this is not the way to make new friends! But we'll leave if you want us to!" John yells to the attackers and there was a pause, "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go back to the Jumper. Teyla, Liza you're on point. I'll take the six. McKay help Ronan."

"Don't worry about me." Ronon tells him 

"I'm a worrier. Let the man give you a hand." John says and we get up to move 

"Fire!" One of the attackers yells and fires at us again, we duck down again and return fire. We stopped just before a ship flew over to us and hovered there before the prisoners took off 

"Alright move, move!" John said and we made our way back to the jumper and I grabbed some medical supplies for Ronon's leg, "Everyone in one piece?" John asked us

"Yeah, thanks to that ship." Ronon says and started to stand up but I moved him back to the chair.

"Sit still." I told him and began to work on dressing his leg

"Yeah, I like their timing." John pointed out

"No kidding, you see that thing?" Rodney asked him 

"Yeah, I saw that thing."

"Unidentified ship. This is the security vessel Borus. Follow us immediately and we will lead you to the city."

"Understood Borus. Thanks for the help back there." John replies, "That's how you make new friends."

* * *

"Welcome to Olesia. I am Marin." The lady greeted us

"Lt Col. John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Major Liza Sheppard, Dr Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex."

"Please, follow me." She tells us and we started to walk, "I sent a security detachment as soon as we detected your presence on the island. The prisoners there can be quite hostile."

"Yeah, we definitely got off on the wrong foot." John tells her

"Prisoners?" Teyla asked 

"Yes. The island is a penal colony. The prisoners usually don't cause much trouble, as long as you don't try to land there."

"You could put up a sign." Rodney tells her

"The stargate is on the island. Doesn't that affect your ability to trade with other worlds?" I asked her 

"Yes of course. As a result we have needed to be almost entirely self sufficient."

"Then why put a prison there?" John asked

"I believe the Magistrate is better suited to answer these questions. He's very eager to meet you."

* * *

"Your ship is a most intriguing design. I must admit I'm surprised to find others in this galaxy who's technology rivals our own. Aside from the Wraith, I mean."

"It's funny. I was about to make the exact same comment." Rodney tells him

"Where do you come from?" The Magistrate asked 

"Until recently, Atlantis." John tells him

"The Ancestral city."

"Yeah. Unfortunately it was destroyed by the Wraith a short time ago." John mentioned

"How tragic."

"Yeah, we're pretty broken up about it." John says

"We're a part of a small group of people that were able to escape." I point out

"How fortunate for you."

"Yes, yes, yes, very fortunate. Look, getting back to the technology thing. I'm just curious. How have you been able to make such advancements without the Wraith stepping in?" Rodney asked him 

"The Wraith have chosen to leave us alone." 

"Why?" John asked

"I don't know."

"They never come here?" Ronon asked him

"The Wraith have been here many times. But with the Ancestral ring on the island, the Wraith have always been, how should I put this, satiated with the prisoners living there. The Wraith have no need to venture any further." 

"Well that would explain why you put the prison there." I point out

"The island has been a penal colony for hundreds of years. It's location there has benefited my people greatly."

"Not all your people." John says

"I assure you. Only the most violent criminals are sent there. As you've discovered." The Magistrate tells us indicating to Ronon's leg.

"It's a good crime deterrent." Ronon says

"Crime is virtually non-existant on Olesia. Unlike the prisoners, we pride ourselves on being a most hospitable and civilized people."

* * *

"This section of the city is devoted to scientific research. Our scientists have recently attained success in the enrichment of a fissionable, yet non radioactive, material to be used in generating power to the city."

"Fissionable, yet non radioactive. Well that, that, that, that, is that even possible? What kind of materials?" Rodney asked the Magistrate as he lead us through the the hall

"It's an ore. They extract it from a mineral found on our planet. It's quite volatile and yields great promise. I'd be very happy to show you the laboratory."

"I'd be very happy to see it."

"I'd be very happy to go back to our ship. Our people are due to check in with us in a little while over the radio. We'll have to get back within range." John tells him

"You can link with one of our radio relay stations. There should be enough power to reach the island, if that's your concern." 

"So we'll be speaking privately?" John asked him

"Of course!" The Magistrate says and I shared an unconvinced look with Ronon. 

* * *

"And you believe they might be willing to share some of this mineral?" I heard Weir ask John over the radio as I glanced over at Ronon putting some of the treats the people offered us into his pockets, he looked at me and I just shook my head smiling.

"Well, they seem open to it. They don't get many trading opportunities coming through the Gate."

"Sounds promising."

"There is however, the minor moral hiccup of their form of capital punishment." John says

"I'm sorry."

"They have an island. It's their own version of Alcatraz, where they send the worst criminals." Rodney tells her

"And the Gate is on the island so.." John started to say 

"So the Wraith feed on the prisoners." Weir finished

"Yep."

"Talk about cruel and unusual punishment." Weir says

"I prefer lethal injection, although I do have a certain fondness for the electric chair. Call me romantic." Rodney mentioned and I shook my head

"The Wraith get what they want and the Olesians get left alone. I'm surprised it works." Ronon said and took a bite out a snack

"He did however say that only the most violent criminals get sent there and that it has been this way for hundreds of years." I mentioned

"Do you kill all of your violent criminals, on Earth?" Teyla asked

"Certain countries. Yes." Rodney answered

"Do we need to get into this right now?" John asked him 

"Well we do if we plan on doing business with these people. I wanna know more before I jump to any conclusions." Weir tells us

* * *

"We were able to speak with our people. Thank you." John says to the Magistrate as we walked into his office

"Of course!" 

"If you're open to it, we'd like to discuss possible trade opportunities." John tells him

"We are very open. I'm sure that there is much that we can learn from each other."

"Well, Doctor Elizabeth Weir will be the one to begin official negotiations with you. That's really her thing." John says

"I'm looking forward to meeting her, and the start of a promising friendship."

* * *

"Seriously. Am I the only one a little creeped out by that guy?" Rodney asked us as we flew back to the island 

"They're politician's Rodney. They're all creepy." I tell him

"Margaret Thatcher wasn't creepy. Although, maybe a little. She resembled an Aunt of mine. Same hairstyle, facial structure. Only my Aunt was much taller and remarkably hirsute. Oddest thing. She had to shave twice a day." Rodney says then suddenly the jumper shakes

"What was that?" Teyla asked and I see something explode in front of the jumper

"They're shooting at us." John said as another one goes off

"The prisoners?" Teyla asked

"With what?" Rodney asked as well 

"Cloak the ship." Ronon told John

"I can't, we took some damage. We'll be lucky to make it to the Gate."

"How close are we?" I asked him 

"Close enough to dial." John said and Teyla moved to the dial pad as the jumper shook again.

"That was close." Ronon pointed out

"Get ready to send an IDC." John told her and another one hit us, "I've lost control systems, hang on!" John said as we started to go down then crashed. I had hit my head against the wall of the ship and slowly lifted it and looked around giving Teyla a nod when she looked at me

"John?" I asked and he groaned then sat up

"I'm ok." He tells me and I looked at Ronon who nodded his head.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked Rodney as I put my hand to my head wincing in pain then saw blood on my hand. Ronon pulled out a cloth and handed it to me which I silently thanked him for and put it to my head.

"I think I chipped a tooth. Did I chip a tooth? Cause I'm bleeding. Am I bleeding? Cause I'm a high risk for endocarditus." Rodney says and I slowly stand up with the help of my seat.

"John." Teyla said moving over to him

"That was not one of my better landings. Sorry."

"The Gate should still be active for a few minutes." Ronon mentioned and I grabbed my gun setting the cloth down.

"Alright, let's go." John says and we make our way out of the ship when suddenly we get surrounded by the prisoners and we raise our guns, "Hi folks. I hope I didn't crash land on anybody." John tells them as we lower our weapons.

* * *

"You should know our people are expecting us. If we don't show up soon, they'll come looking for us." John said to the one prisoner as him and a few others walk in as we sat there tied up.

"Is that supposed to concern me?" 

"Don't go getting all full of yourself, Chief. A few canons are no match for the kind of fire power they'll be bringing with them. Although, I should compliment whoever took that first shot. It was a good one." John tells him

"Yeah, it was nice wasn't it?" 

"What do you want from us?" I asked him

"Well, we've already got your weapons, now I do believe we'll take your ship. See, we had been planning a little trip to the mainland, but after seeing you fly that thing through the Ancestral ring."

"You're referring to the ship you just shot down! One that doesn't stand a hope in hell of every flying again!" Rodney says

"The ship that you're gonna fix, yes."

"What am I, MacGyver? Fix it with what?" Rodney asked him

"Get him up." The man said and one of the prisoners grabbed Rodney lifting him up, "You seem like a smart man. I'm sure you'll think of something. Maybe all you need is a little motivation." He says and fired Ronon's gun at the wall behind Rodney who ducked.

"Maybe you should think about fixing it Rodney." John tells him

"Good idea."

"My friends all tell me I have a remarkable gift for persuasion." The prisoner said and they walked out with Rodney.

* * *

"Ugh if I could just get my.." I started to say trying to wiggle my hand out of the one tie but nothing happened and I huffed, "Anyone having any luck?" I asked 

"Not yet." Ronon said

"These bindings are very secure." Teyla pointed out and I tried again

"Well, leave it to convicts to know the best way to tie people up." John says

"Well, eventually I will get free and when I do, he's gonna pay for this." Ronon tells us

"Well, listen to me. When you get free, you get us free and we all get outta here. Let him find out we're gone, after we're gone." John told him

"You expect me to let them get away with this?" 

"The operative words are get away." John says

"After I kill him."

"That type of thinking will get US killed." John pointed out

"Well if you would return fire!"

"The weapons systems were damaged!" John tells him

"If you say so."

"I do say so and right now I'm saying knock it off." John said and I looked at him

"Is that an order, Sheppard?"

"I am beat up, tied up and couldn't order a pizza right now if I wanted to. But if you need it to be, yeah! It's an order." John tells him

"OK."

"Seriously you two? How is arguing gonna help us right now. First things first is we need to get out of this, get Rodney and get the hell off this god forsaken island before I smack both of you upside the head." I said to both of them and they looked at me as I continued trying to work on my binds.

"Jeez who died and made you boss?" John asked and I shot him a glare, "Okay, okay." He says and we all continued to try.

* * *

"Choose." The prisoner said as they brought Rodney back

"Choose what?" 

"Which one of them dies first. Do it." He tells Rodney 

"I can't do that."

"Well then, I'll choose for you. Either way, one of them dies unless you change your mind about fixing that ship." The prisoner says

"Well I'm sorry, but there are some things beyond my capability."

"I don't believe you." The prisoner told him

"Well, I know it is hard to believe, but.." Rodney started to say

"No I mean, I think you're lying." 

"I'm not. It's broken. You don't understand, broken?" Rodney asked him 

"I know your type. You whine and you complain and you see to it that your every task is viewed as some impossible achievement. So that when you do succeed, your gargantuan efforts are viewed as all the more heroic." The prisoner told him and honestly, he wasn't wrong.

"That may be true in some cases, but this is not one of them. You are asking me to do the impossible!" Rodney says

"Your friends lives are in your hands. I'll give you some time to choose." The prisoner told him and walked out as another brought Rodney back over to his spot.

"Listen to him, McKay. He's killed eleven people. Eight before he was sent here and three since he's been on the island." One of the prisoners says

"So eleven? You've got some catching up to do, don't you? He's only killed one." Rodney tells us

"Who him?" John asked

"I told you I'm here because of a mistake."

"I'm sure everyone here on this island says that." I point out

"Well as a matter of fact, some of us are innocent. Only a few like Torrell are actual murderers."

"You mean they put all their criminals here? Regardless of the crimes they commit?" Teyla asked him

"Once, only the worst of the worst were sent in here. But the punishment proved to be such a successful deterrent, that crime rates in Olesia plummeted. Which meant fewer and fewer prisoners."

"Less food for the Wraith." I said

"Exactly."

"So they lowered the bar." John pointed out

* * *

"I think they're loosening." Ronon says still trying to get free

"Take it easy Chewie. You're gonna cut your damn hands off." John told him

"The more we struggle, the tighter the bindings get." Teyla pointed out and we hear a noise behind us and the prisoner who was with Rodney came in and knelt down in front of us then held up a knife

"You need something like this." 

"What about the guards?" Rodney asked him 

"They stepped away. No-one's watching."

"Will you help us?" I asked him

"If you'll help me."

"How?" John asked

"Fix the ship. Let me leave with you."

"Oh for God's sake! How many times do I have to tell you.." Rodney started to say 

"I know you can do it. I could see in your eyes when you were working. You were holding something back from us."

"Rodney?" John asked 

"Nobody could fix it. I don't care who you think I am, or what you think you saw in my eyes, but it is totally, completely impossible." Rodney tells the prisoner

"Torrell and his men are gonna return soon."

"He'll fix it!" John says 

"I just said I couldn't!"

"You really suck at lying, Rodney! We have a deal." John told him

"There is one SLIGHT possibility." Rodney tells us

"See?"

"I won't actually be able to fix the ship to fly out of here, but I might be able to cobble together enough power from the secondary systems to activate the DHD. That way we could dial the Gate and leave on foot. When I say might, I mean probably not. It's a long shot at best. I'd have to bypass the main power distribut..." 

"Get us outta here!" John tells the prisoner who went over and cut Ronon's bonds then Ronon grabbed the knife holding it to the guys neck.

"Ronon." I said 

"What are you doing?" The prisoner asked him

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut your throat!"

"For one, it would make a mess." John says and Ronon looked at him, "Look, we made a deal. Just let him go." John told him and Ronon let the man go then moved over and undid my hands then John's, Teyla's and Rodney's

"Careful!" Rodney told him 

"Suck it up!" Ronon says and we made our way out the back 

* * *

We started to walk through the woods to the gate when suddenly John stopped and we all crouched down, "Why are we stopping?" Ronon asked him 

"This is way too easy. Alright, stay close and stay quiet." John says looking back at Rodney

"What? Why does he say that to me?" Rodney says and we quickly and quietly make it to some trees by the jumper and see some of the prisoners hiding in the bushes near it then John looked at the prisoner who helped us 

"I didn't know anything about this, I swear."

"We'll never be able to make it to the Jumper. They have our weapons!" I point out 

"We don't need weapons." Ronon says

"What about the fact that they seriously outnumber us?" Rodney asked

"At least we got the element of surprise." John mentioned

"I was beginning to think you were afraid to fight." Ronon told him

"No. I'm just naturally lazy, but I will if I have to, and it's starting to look like we have to. How much time do you need to rework the DHD?" John asked Rodney 

"Well in a perfect world, two days."

"Rodney!" John says 

"Right now ten minutes give or take."

"Alright, we need to create a diversion. We're gonna split up and flank them. Get them looking everywhere except the Jumper. Hopefully we can buy enough time to steal back our weapons." John says when the gate starts to dial up, "Or we can just dial the Gate?"

"They fixed the DHD?" Teyla asked Rodney

"That's impossible."

"I don't think they're the one's who dialed it." I said when suddenly a wraith dart flies out.

"Get down!" John tells us and we duck down 

"It didn't see us." The prisoner says

"If it saw us, it didn't care." Ronon mentioned

"Why not?" Rodney asked

"Who cares, they left the Jumper." John said and we made our way to the jumper.

* * *

"The Dart went back through the Gate." Ronon told us walking back into the jumper

"Do you not know why it did not cull anyone?" Teyla asked him 

"Maybe it did. It headed for the mainland when he first came through."

"Alright, keep watch." John told him and Ronon went back out, "How's it coming Rodney?" 

"Slower than I expected, but faster than humanly possible!" 

"Any chance of getting the cloaking generator powered up too? Could really come in handy right about now." John tells him

"OK and how about have a snack? Maybe you'd like me to make you a nice sandwich?"

"Only if it's humanly possible." John says

"It'll be a miracle if I get the DHD back online, let alone the cloaking generator. If I can manage that, the power will be intermittent at best."

"OK, well, FYI the Wraith have all gone. So it's just a matter of time before Torrell and his boys return with all of our weapons!" John mentioned 

"I get it!"

* * *

"The party's over." Ronon told us from outside

"And we were having such a good time." I said as we walked out to see the prisoners coming towards us

"Alright, let's see if we can hold them off." John says and went back into the ship, "As soon as you get the DHD back online, dial the Gate and make a run for it. When you get back to Atlantis, start working on those sandwiches, we'll be right behind you." He told Rodney

"Two minutes! Hold on that long and we're good to go!" Rodney says and we break for the trees with Teyla going with John and me going with Ronon. I picked up a thick branch and broke it using my knee. Me and Ronon moved away as two prisoners came near us and we moved around to the other side of them. I tapped one on his shoulder then hit him with the sticks as the other one came at me and I started to fight him while Ronon fought the other two. Sparing with Teyla comes in handy sometimes.

"Don't move!" One of them says aiming one of our at me and others come out

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You don't have to do that!" Rodney tells the prisoners as the head guy brought Ronon to his knees in front of us, "Look, if you want me to dial the Gate for you, that's fine. There are hundreds of suitable planets out there you can go to."

"You know what? There are hundreds of unsuitable planets you can send me to, aren't there?"

"Yeah but, I won't, I won't send you to one of those." Rodney tells him

"I think our best option is to just come with you to your planet. Provided you got more of these laying around there." The prisoner said indicating to our jumper

"Forget it." John tells him

"I'm sorry?"

"We'll dial you another address, you can go through, but we're not taking you home." John says

"You are aware of the fact that we have a lot of weapons pointed at you, right?" 

"Yeah, well you're gonna murder us the minute we step through the Gate anyway, so what difference does it make?" John asked him 

"That's very distrustful."

"Wait look." Someone says and we see a dart coming towards us and slow down

"Oh shit." I whispered

"What is that? What is that?" The prisoner asked 

"It's a Wraith cruiser and trust me, you don't wanna be around when it gets here." John told him and Ronon took the chance to pull his gun from the man and aimed it at him as the others aimed their weapons at him then we stood up.

"Wait! Wait! Come on. Dial the Gate." John tells Rodney

"If all the prisoners get off this island, where do you think that ship will go?" I asked the prisoner 

"We got a big problem in here!" Rodney yells and we go into the jumper

"What's up?" John asked 

"I lost power to the DHD."

"Why?" I asked him 

"I told you power would be intermittent at best! We should have dialed immediately when it patched in, instead of standing around and talking!" 

"Can you fix it?" John asked 

"I don't know!"

"They're right on top of us." Ronon mentioned

"Look, we could shoot them down." The prisoner said

"Neither your weapons nor ours will damage it." Teyla told him

"What about the drones? Can you patch enough power to arm them?" John asked Rodney 

"They're not as intricate as the DHD. Maybe, maybe, maybe one, given the time constraints!"

"Then do it." John says

"Can one drone shoot down an entire Wraith cruiser?" I asked 

"Maybe we'll get a lucky shot. McKay?"

"Almost! Just give me one more. OK we're on, go before the power cuts out again!" Rodney told him and John powered up the drone taking fire

"We scored a hit! That's either going to buy us time or piss them off." John says standing up

"If they didn't know we're here, they sure as hell do now." I point out

_"Colonel Sheppard? You've damaged the Wraith cruiser and it's leaving the area, but there are two more cruisers incoming."_ We hear Weir say over the radio that the prisoner pull out then hesitated before handing it to John.

"Elizabeth, where are you?" John asked her 

_"We're in Jumper two, we're cloaked, directly above you. You alright?" _

"Our Jumper's disabled. Right now, I need you to dial the Gate to one of the back up planets to the Alpha site. Doesn't matter which one." John told her

_"Understood."_ She says then the gate activates

"OK, everyone who wanted off this planet, now's your chance!" John tells the prisoners and they make a break for the gate

"And why should we trust you?" The main one asked 

"You wanna stay here, stay. I really don't give a damn! But you are not coming home with us!" 

"But..." The one that helped us started to say

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you can come." John told him and the guy looked at us then made his way out of the jumper and headed to the gate as well, "Elizabeth? I need you to keep the Gate open till the last of them go through, then shut it down, dial Atlantis!" 

_"We could land and pick you up."_ She tells him

"Negative! Just keep the Gate open, we'll take it from there. Stay in stealth mode until the Wraith have gone away." 

_"Acknowledged."_ She says

"Here comes another Cruiser." John mentioned

"We're dialing, head for the Gate." Weir told us and we ran out of the jumper making a break for the gate as the wraith start to shoot at us then we jump through.

* * *

I just finished changing my clothes when there was a knock at my door, "Come in!" I said and it opened, I saw Ronon standing there, "Hey, what's up?" I asked him walking over

"Uh, you said that if I ever wanted to talk or whatever I could..."

"Oh right of course." I said with a smile and gestured for him to come in, "I was actually about to put in one of the few movies I brought here with me. Wanna join?"

"What's a movie?" He asked and I smiled

"Here." I told him indicating to the chair I had and he sat down, "Back on earth there are people we call actors who get in front of a camera and make a bunch of different movies, like this one." I told him holding one up, "It's my all time favorite."

"What is it?"

"The breakfast club." I told him with a smile and put it in the sat in the other chair

"It's movie about a club for breakfast?" He asked me and I chuckled 

"No it's about high school students who are very different from each other having to spend a Saturday in detention." I told him and he looked at me confused, "Just, watch it." I told him and pressed play. He gave me one more look then faced the screen. I glanced at him as he looked at the screen then smiled slightly and started to watch it.


	3. The Other Sheppard chapter 3

**The Other Sheppard**

"Another great vacation getaway in the Pegasus galaxy." John said as we walked through a village that appeared empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked 

"There is smoke from the chimneys, they're inside." Ronon pointed out

"Can't say I blame them. There's nothing I hate more than a damp cold." Rodney says

"Oh come on, I like this kind of weather." I tell him

"That's because you have a weird love for Fall." John said to me

"It's not a weird love, it's the perfect time of year. Leaves changing, 50 to 60 degree weather, the feel of the atmosphere and not to mention Halloween." 

"See, weird love for it." John says and I smacked his arm with a smile

"Whatever you say winter lover." I said with a chuckle and we looked at a building seeing lights on.

"Let's check this out." He says and we walked into a tavern where everyone looked at us, "Howdy folks."

"Who are you?" One of them asked 

"Sheppard. This is Teyla, Liza, Ronon, McKay." John introduced

"You from Ratira?" The man asked him

"No."

"Over the mountains then?" The man asked

"A little further."

"Then you've come a long way. You'll be in need of food and drink. Sit." The man offered us and we sat at a table 

"Take it, you don't get many strangers around here?' Rodney asked him 

"No. Especially not those who travel near dark."

"Why's that?" John asked 

"You really don't know?" 

"Callup." Someone said from behind him and we looked to the man standing there, "What's your business here?" 

"No business really, we're just travelers." John told him

"Then you best keep traveling." The man tells us and we looked at him

"Alright then." John says and we stand up

"Wait! Goran, you can't send them out there." Callup tells the man

"They look like they can take care of themselves. It may not even start tonight."

"It's been three months, how much longer do you think it will wait." Callup asked

"Hi, what are you talking about?" Rodney asked 

"The Daimos." Goran answered

"Never heard of it." I point out

"It lives in the forest, it'll be feeding soon."

"And it is some kind of an animal or.." Rodney began to ask 

"It's a creature, that has the appearance of a man. But it can suck the very life from your bones. Leaves only a dead, withered husk behind."

"Sounds familiar." John said

* * *

"Look, we know you're not used to dealing with strangers, but we may be able to help you with this little problem you're having. We're used to deal with this kind of thing." John informed Goran as Callup brought us over some drinks and Ronon downed his

"We call them the Wraith." Teyla says

"These are the creatures from the old stories, from the time of the cullings."

"So you have heard of them." I said

"Yes, but the histories of them are incomplete. They tell of the great ships that descended from the sky, but there's no description of the Wraith themselves. Although there were a few among us who guessed the Daimos might be one of them."

"Why?" Teyla asked 

"Because it too came from the sky. It was about 10 years ago. A bright light appeared above the village and crashed in the hills. We didn't know what that was, but the people were terrified. I went with some of the other men to investigate. We found the wreckage, a few wounded survivors, we didn't know what they were. We decided to take no chances. We slaughtered them, burned the bodies."

"Wise decision." Ronon told him

"Unfortunately, we didn't get them all. And although none of us saw, evidently one of them survived. It took it's first victim, that very night. We tried to hunt it down, we couldn't find it. It's been out there ever since. It feeds three, four times a year. Takes two or three people each time. Two years after the crash it took my own son."

"That's it. One Wraith in the forest?" Ronon asked him

"Yes."

"I'll be done by morning." Ronon says and stood up

"We all go together. In the daylight." John said stopping him

"Are you really going to help us?" Callup asked him 

"Like the man said, it's just one Wraith. It'd be downright unneighbourly if we didn't."

"In that case, drinks are on me." Callup tells us walking away

"Well let's not forget the food." Rondey says and I shook my head

* * *

"What?" Rodney asked a little boy who was standing behind him

"Is it true? You're going to hunt the Daimos?" 

"It looks that way." Rodney says

"I heard it has two heads and it can turn you into stone, just by looking at you."

"Well you heard wrong." Rodney told him

"My uncle say's it'll come and take me if I don't do my chores." The little boy told him and Rodney gave us a look then looked back at the boy

"He said that? Well then, if we get rid of it, you got nothing to worry about. You'll never have to do chores ever again!" 

"Really?" The boy asked 

"Yes, look, go away!" Rodney tells him and the boy walked off and Rodney looked at us, "What?"

"As far as we know, no-one was taken last night. But it will strike and soon." Goran informed us as he walked over

"Well, we'll kill it before that happens." Ronon tells him

"You must be great at parties." John says and I chuckled

* * *

"We're talking about 100's square miles of forest." Rodney mentioned as we made our way through the forest following Teyla and Ronon

"Be patient. Ronon's been going up against the Wraith, one on one, for the last seven years. If anyone can track this thing, it's him." I pointed out

"And exactly how is he gonna do that?" 

"It helps to have good hearing!" Ronon yells at him from a ways away and I bit back a smile 

"Right! Carry on!" Rondey tells him after John smacks him upside the head.

"What about you? You sensing anything?" John asked Teyla 

"I am not sure."

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"There is a presence here, but it is different. I cannot quite explain it." She says and I look at Ronon as he took out his gun.

"What is it?" I asked him while he looked off into some trees.

"It's in there." He said then I heard rustling and saw something run off then Ronon followed.

"Ronon!" I yelled after him but he kept going, "Dammit!" I said and we all ran after him until we got to a cave entrance 

"It's in there." He tells us

"It was a Wraith?" John asked him 

"Yeah."

"Did you see it?" Rodney asked 

"No."

"Well, so how do you know?" Rodney asked him 

"Ronon is correct. I can definitely sense it now." Teyla told us and we made our way inside the cave. About half way in we stop and see it look at us from around a rock then ran off

"A female!" I said and we chased after her and followed her into a place inside the cave that was set up like a house and saw a man protecting her 

"Get out of the way!" John told him

"Please don't shoot! She's not what you think! She's my daughter." The man tells us and we all share a look, "She means you no harm!"

"She's a Wraith." Ronon says

"Maybe so. But she's different, I swear to you."

"Let me guess. A Wraith with a heart of gold?" I asked him

"She doesn't feed. She's never taken a human life."

"How is that possible?" Teyla asked him

"Please lower your weapons and I'll explain it to you." He says and I see John hesitate before putting his gun down then I followed and so did the others, "It's alright."

"Father." The girl said

"I won't let them hurt you. I raised her as my own."

"You live here? Together?" Teyla asked him 

"This was part of a mine, before the last culling. It's not much to look at, I know, but we don't have much choice. The people of the village would not understand."

"Gee! I wonder why." John said

"The villagers told us there was a Wraith in the forest." I point out, "It came here in a crashed ship, ten years ago."

"Ten years ago? Ellia was just a child. Do you really think that she could be responsible for the deaths that happened immediately after the crash?" 

"So you know about that, then?" Rodney asked him

"I was there. I helped kill the survivors. But when I found a young female lying unconscious, some distance from the crash, I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. I brought her here to this cave to hide her from the others. To this day, the people of the village don't know and you must promise not to tell them. She's not responsible for what's been happening!" 

"Well then who is?" Ronon asked

"I believe another Wraith survived the crash. An adult. That's who you should be looking for."

"If she does not feed, how does she live?" Teyla asked 

"At first I fed her as you would any child and that seemed to suffice. But then something began to change. The food no longer gave her any sustenance. There was a hunger growing in her that would not be satisfied. I heard the stories of the other creature. Of what it did to survive and I was afraid that was what Ellia would become. And so I started to experiment. I have extensive knowledge of the chemical properties of various medicinal plants that grow in this forest. Are you interested in science?" He asked Rodney who was looking at one of the plants 

"I'm not sure that's what I would call this, but yes."

"Ellia's hunger was growing stronger every day and I wasn't sure that I could do anything for her. But eventually, I came up with this." He told us holing up a glass container

* * *

"Now remember, the leaves must be dried and finely ground." Zaddik tells Ellia as she stood there crushing some leaves up as we watched.

"Like this?" 

"A little more. Now why is distillation an important step?" He asked her

"To remove the toxins from the ferrison root?"

"Precisely. We wouldn't want the serum to send you into paralytic shock now, would we?" He asked 

"No father."

"Seriously. Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Rodney asked Teyla 

"No I have not. She's unlike any Wraith I've ever encountered."

"What if it's all an act?" I asked her

"If she were a killer, why would he protect her?"

"Maybe the act is for his benefit too." Rodney says

"No, they live here together, Rodney. If she were like other Wraith, he would be her first victim." Teyla tells him

"Liza, this is John." I heard him say over my radio 

"Go ahead."

"I just got back with Beckett. Ronon's gonna take him up to the cave. I'm gonna check in with the villagers." He told me

"What are you gonna tell them?" I asked him 

"I'm still working on that."

* * *

"This equipment's remarkable. Where did you get it?" Zaddik asked Beckett as Ellia offered me some tea, not wanting to be rude I took a cup from her earning a look from Ronon. 

"Oh, here and there. Let's start by analyzing that drug of yours, shall we?" Beckett tells him

"Yes, of course."

"Would you like some tea?" Ellia asked them and Zaddick took a cup then she handed one to Rodney and then offered some to Beckett. 

"Oh, no thank you." He told her and she walked over to Ronon and I set my cup down.

"Would you like some?" She asked him 

"No."

"Are you sure, it's very good!" She says and I moved closer to them 

"I said no." He said and she walked away then went back over to him with another tray.

"Maybe some biscuits? I baked them myself." She told him and he smacked the tray away

"Get away from me!!!" He yelled and she screeched causing him to pull out his gun aiming it at her and I stood next to her holding my hand up to him 

"Ronon!" I said then Ellia walked away.

"Was that really necessary?" Teyla asked him 

"You can dress her up and teach her table manners, but it's not gonna change who she is." He tells her and walked away leaving the cave.

"I'll go talk to him." I said and followed seeing him standing by the cave entrance, "Hey." I tell him and he glanced at me then looked forward, "Ronon..."

"Are you gonna defend her?" He asked me and I stood next to him

"Not really. Yeah she's a wraith but she acts like a human."

"Doesn't change anything." He says and I sighed

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" He asked

"When you held me, John and Teyla hostage should we not have given you a chance?" I asked him and he faced me

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you knocked us out, took our weapons and threatened me. We gave you a chance and look at who you are now. A member of our team, a valuable member." I point out

"Sounds like your defending her."

"My point is, yes she's a wraith and I hate them too, but she's different. She's gone this long without feeding on a human and has the same feelings as we do. Maybe try putting your hatred aside for now until we can find the other wraith that's killing people? I promise you'll be able to use your gun on that one." I told him with a smile and he looked away for a moment then looked at me.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Well if the promise gets broken you can pick my punishment." I tell him with a smile and he raised an eye brow at me.

* * *

"See? I told you she wasn't responsible for the killings. The serum makes it unnecessary for her to feed." Zaddik tells us

"Can you confirm that?" John asked Beckett 

"Not yet. It'll be a while before I can complete my analysis."

"Alright. Well, in the meantime, there's another Wraith out there." John pointed out

"I believe Ellia may be able to help us find it." Teyla says to Zaddik walking over to him

"How?" 

"May I speak with her?" Teyla asked 

"Alright."

* * *

"Zaddik? Is there a river nearby?" Teyla asked him walking out of Ellia's room 

"Yes, just to the East."

"Alright, let's go." John said as me, him, Teyla and Ronon start to leave, "McKay, stay here and help Beckett." He told him

"Medical research, not really my thing."

"And hunting Wraith?" I asked him 

"I mean, I could stay help Beckett." Rodney said and we left.

* * *

"This must be the river she saw in her vision." Teyla pointed out

"Assuming she's telling the truth. Just cause there's another Wraith, doesn't necessarily mean you can trust her." John said and I looked at Ronon

"What have you got?" I asked him 

"Fresh tracks. It's him."

"Now do you believe?" Teyla asked John 

"I still think there's more to this than she and Zaddik are telling us."

"He's heading upstream into the hills." Ronon points out and we head that way

* * *

_"Sheppard, this is McKay."_

"What is it, Rodney?" John asked 

_"The villagers are on the move and it doesn't look like they're gonna a picnic."_

"Are they heading for the caves?" I asked him 

_"Not at the moment, no."_

"Alright, get back there and sit tight." John tells him

* * *

_"Colonel Sheppard, come in."_ Beckett says

"Go ahead."

_"We've got another problem. Ellia's gone and she's injected herself with the retrovirus."_ He told us

"Why would she do that?" I asked

_"She must have overheard us talking about it. I told Zaddik it might be the key to making her human."_

"Look, Ronon says we're close. If we lose the trail now, we may never catch the Wraith." John tells him

_"Rodney and I will find her." _

"Alright, but be careful." John said

_"Understood."_

* * *

"Sheppard." Ronon says as he crouched in a makeshift tent while I stood outside as John and Teyla came over, "This is where he's been making camp. He was here less than an hour ago." He pointed out when we hear a gun shot go off in the distance and make our way to it.

* * *

"There's another one of those things out there. Look what it did to Zaddik. I say we go after it now!" Callup tells us walking over to John 

"No-one's going anywhere. We'll handle this! Stay calm. How is he?" John asked Beckett

"I've given him something for the pain, but his injuries are too severe. He's not gonna make it."

"This can't be happening. It's not possible." Goran says

"I'm sorry. Don't blame Ellia. It was my idea. You have to understand. When I found her, I'd just lost my own wife and son to a fever. She was just lying there helpless. When I saw her, I knew what I had to do. As I told you, in the beginning she survived on food and water, like any young girl. Then the hunger came. She took what she needed from me to survive, until I perfected the serum." Zaddik told us

"She never fed on anyone, after that?" John asked him

"No." 

"Alright! Teyla, Liza Ronon, you're with me. The rest of you, stay here!" John ordered and we started to move

"Colonel! The retrovirus is acting quickly. The human part of her is almost gone." Beckett informed him

"You said she killed the other Wraith and saved McKay's life." I point out

"Yes, but I'm not sure she knew what she was doing. She's operating on a purely animal level right now."

"Is there nothing you can do for her?" Teyla asked

"I might be able to reverse the effects, if you bring her back alive. But I doubt she'll cooperate. She's also stronger and faster than any Wraith I've ever seen."

"Great!" John said and we left

* * *

_"Colonel, this is Beckett."_

"Go ahead." John tells him

_"Zaddik's dead." _

"Understood." John says and I looked at Ronon who was staring off into the woods

"What is it?" I whispered to him

"She knows we're here. She's watching us." He mentioned and I moved away from the others.

"Ellia? We want to help you! Dr Beckett can make you better, but you have to come with us. We won't hurt you!" I called out then suddenly Ellia jumped on me from a small cliff above knocking me down and I tried to fight her off then I threw her off as Ronon shot her with his gun but she ran off then I blacked out.

**Ronon POV...**

I held Liza's head in my hand to make sure she was ok but then I pulled back my hand seeing a little bit of blood on it while Sheppard took off his vest then coat putting his vest back on, "She took a blow to the head when Ellia hit her." I mentioned and he handed me his coat.

"Stay with her." He told me then him and Teyla began to run off while I put the coat behind her head

"Sheppard!"

"That's an order!" He says and they ran off 

* * *

I sat there looking at Liza, Please wake up. I thought to myself then I see her move, "Liza?" I asked and she began to sit up but I put my arm around her shoulders helping her.

"What happened? Where's John and Teyla?" 

"They went after the creature." I told her

"You let them go alone?" 

"Sheppard wanted me to stay with you." I mentioned and she looked at me. Her eyes always make my heart stop as well as her smile.

"I'm fine. Go."

"Aren't we supposed to follow his orders?" I asked her

"Sometimes, we're allowed to make exceptions."

"And who decides when it's one of those times?" I asked 

"I do! I have second rank. Go." 

"That's good enough." I said and took off

* * *

I ran through the woods following Sheppard when I hear gun fire go off then ran faster seeing Ellia on top of him and Teyla laying on the ground away from him. I fired my gun knocking her off and she got off then stood up. I tried to stun her again and again but she kept getting up so I switched it to kill moving next to Sheppard and we aimed our guns. She screeched at us getting ready to advance but we shot and killed her, "You OK?" I asked him as Teyla stood up

"Yeah. She tried feeding on me."

"She wasn't gonna let us take her back." I pointed out

"Yeah. I know." He said and I walked away to go check on Liza.

**A/N: So I am reaching out to anyone who follows this show for a favor. I wrote a filler chapter for this story but I'm not sure if it follows the show's story line. Would anyone be willing to look it over and make changes if need be but still keep the original idea I have? Comment below to let me know :)**


End file.
